Bloody Romance
by lovethedobrev
Summary: Katherine is human, alone but not She has been running for five hundred years, she knows how to take care of herself, but still she needed She was weak, and many people wanted her dead
1. Welcome back

**A/N: **_I decided to make this fanfic because I love Kelena, they are my OTP. haha :)_

_Please enjoy, but don´t expect much... I´m a young girl from Norway, and I don´t have much of a writing experience.. I hope you review my story, because if you do, I´ll keep writing ;)_

**_Please note: _**_This story takes place after the season 4 finale._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don´t own The Vampire Diaries because then Katherine would be on the screen 24/7.. _

Katherine is human, alone but not scared. She has been running for five hundred years, she knows how to take care of herself, but still she needed protection. She was weak, and many people wanted her dead. That´s what made her ask Damon for help.

**XXX**

Elena was at a college nearby when she heard that Katherine had visited Damon to ask him for protection, she begged and begged, and finally he let her stay. Elena was furious, Katherine is evil herself, why did Damon have to let her stay there?

Elena went back to Mystic Falls to confront Katherine, but what met her eyes was not what she had expected. Katherine was crying, begging for her forgiveness. Elena wasn´t sure if Katherine still had the ability to compell people even though she was human, because she couldn´t stop staring at her. She looked so beautiful, so amazing, so precious.

She looked like herself a few years back, a kind and precious girl who loved greatly and cared so much about others that she could sacrifice herself for the people close to her.

Elena admired this Katherine, how fast she turned from being selfish, to think about others.

She was still not sure if Katherine was playing her, but she was willing to stay there and find out, because this was to exiting to walk away from.

**XXX**

LoveTheDobrev


	2. What the hell?

**A/N The other chapter was so short I decided to post the second one right away :)**

Katherine was sitting in the bathtub as Elena walked in.

«So.. What are you doing here?» Elena smirks at Katherine who was just enough under the water to not expose any of her lady parts.

«What do you believe? I´m taking a bath» Katherine said with a mocking face.

Elena seeing that face almost made her super speed over to Katherine and trow her out of the bathtub and onto the floor, face first, but that would have made such a mess.

«I meant here as in the boarding house» Elena said with an annoyed look.

Katherine seeing how annoyed and angry her döppelganger was, gave her a small laught.

The laugh what not low enough for Elena to miss it and she sped over to Katherine, grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Katherine screamed in pain trying to remove Elena´s hands from her hair. Elena forgot where Katherine had been, because when she looked down she saw Katherine´s naked body. Elena gulped and dropped her down in the tub again.

«Why the hell did you do that?» Katherine snapped harshly. Elena frowned at her, giving the girl a nasty look but kept her mouth shut. Then she sped out of the room making Katherine look around wondering what the hell was it that she was doing there.

**XXX**

LoveTheDobrev


	3. I don t believe you

**A/N:** thanks for following and giving reviews, the more reviews the faster a new chapter :)

The clock had just passed twelve, Elena was sitting downstairs, thinking of what had happend. Why did she do that? She was annoyed with Katherine, of course, but that was not a smart ting to do. All of this was kind of new to Elena, with Katherine being human and all. The roles have switches so much since the first time they met.

She remember it so well, Katherine had looked so confident and curious. While Elena was just plain scared. Elena don´t even know what she´s doing here, but she does. Katherine facinates her, as little as she likes to admit, the reason for her being back in Mystic Falls is Katherine and Katherine alone. She can´t tell Damon that though, he think she came back for him, and him alone. To know that´s not the reason, would probably upset him.

Elena was to busy in the own thoughts she didn´t notice the human sitting down beside her.

«What do you want?» Elena snaps at the human noting that she doesn´t react to the voice Elena used to answer her with,

«I want to say I´m sorry for trying to kill you» She says smirking. Elena just noticed how her lips are cold red, like roses are during the winter. Her brown eyes, filled with emotions. Hate, fear, happiness, sadness and maybe even love.

«I don´t believe you» Elena tell her, carefully, with a soft voice.

«You´re in the right sense to do so, because what you believe is often right» Katherine´s attitude,her sassy ways of saying certein things have not changed at all.

Elena looks down and then back up at Katherine, who sees her question sign written all over her face.

«I don´t regret it, I regret not paying attention to what your hand were doing»

She snarls at Elena, who for a second gets scared and stands up. Realising what she just did, Elena grabbed Katherines hair like once before and sped over to the wall, smashing katherine´s face into it. Katherine let out a small groan of pain, and Elena leaned her mouth to Katherine´s ear, «Do not think for a second that I wont kill you» She whispers into Katherine´s ear.

«I know you wont kill be, because if you wanted to you would have done it by now»

The sassyness and attitude was getting on Elena´s nerves.

She was thinking of a way to hurt Katherine a bit, but mostly humiliate her, and showing her who´s in charge. Then it popped into her brain like popcorn in a microwave.

Elena is going to spank Katherine.

**XXX**

LoveTheDobrev


End file.
